el significado y las variantes de chingar
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: México explica esta palabra que usa tanto, diciendo sus diferentes significados y poniendo ejemplos con las participaciones de los demás países /si no es mucha chinga leanlo XD, plisss /.
1. introduccion o algo asi XD

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Está basado en un libro de verdad ("el chingonario") **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Los significados y las variantes chingar

-hola mi nombre es Alejandro García moreno y soy la representación de México, debido a constantes preguntas sobre el significado de una palabra que uso mucho "chingar" voy a leerles sus diversos significados a ver si así las demás naciones dejan de chingarme

Saca un libro y se coloca unos lentes

-bien comencemos

Introducción:

Gracias al chingamadral de sufijo que rematan la raíz "ching" uno puede obtener un verbo, un adjetivo, un, un adverbio o un sustantivo combinado con lo que a uno se le ocurra, para dar con combinaciones chingonas y muy expresivas que hacen que algunos se espanten ,sonrojen , otros se rían entre reproche y disculpa ,y a los demás les de igual , porque a fin de cuentas resulta ser gente que hecha chinga'os por cualquier chingadera y ya ni se fijan si con ello están chingando o no al prójimo(México: notese que yo no soy uno de ellos yo siempre lo digo con una razón)(autora: esa ni tu te la crees o acaso golpearse el pie cuanta como una)(m: ya déjame en paz).

Ya lo dice – y muy chingonamente – Octavio paz en el laberinto de la soledad,"los insultos no son más que palabras prohibidas, secretas, sin contenido claro y cuya mágica ambigüedad confinamos la expresión de las mas brutales o sutiles de nuestras emociones o reacciones, palabras malditas que solo pronunciamos cuando no nos sentimos dueños de nosotros mismos '', ¿acaso significa eso que los mexicanos nunca somos dueños de nosotros mismos?(M: esa es una gran mentira claro que soy dueño de mi mismo )(A: y entonces que significan las iniciales U.S.A que tienes en la espalda?)(M: cállate!)

El fenómeno que implica el uso del chingar y sus variantes , como dice paz , es una forma de empoderarse , de envalentonarse o de liberarse , y es que a uno no le sabe igual mandar a otro a incomodar a su progenitora que mandarlo a chingar a su madre….

-bien aquí termina la introducción ahora tengo que ir a una junta que Alfred organiso, pero siempre chingeme yo no , bueno adiós!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Espero que les allá gustado, en los siguientes pondré algunas de las formas en las que se usa y ejemplos (en los cuales participaran algunos países)**

**Comenten plissss ^^**

**By kawaiikirkland**


	2. a chingar a su madre

Hetalia no me pertenece

Si no les causa gracia mis más sinceras disculpas u.u

/

A chingar a su madre:

Manera catártica de ponerle un alto a alguien que ya ha sobrepasado los límites tolerables, también se usa para deshacerse de alguien con prontitud y de forma puede aplicar, además, para instruir y animar a un conocido a que haga algo lo que debe ser, lo propio. En todos los casos, dada la dureza de la frase, solo se emplea en tono de broma o cuando la gravedad del caso lo amerita. Para enfatizar puede acompañarse con sonoros chasquidos de dedos.

Ejemplos:

1-Eran las tres de la mañana en la ciudad de México .Alejandro se encontraba dormido fuertemente abrazado a su masculino peluche de jalapeño con bigote y sombrero "don chile"

De repente el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-a chingar a su madre, yo no le voy a abrir a nadie a esta hora (mas dormido que despierto)

Dijo envolviéndose más en las cobijas y volviéndose a dormir.

Afuera de la casa EUA se moría de frio, además estaba asustado por un vago le había volteado a ver feo y un perro cholo le robo su hamburguesa.

2- MEXICO SE encontraba irritado porque no había podido dormir bien, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y el ruido de las demás naciones que estaban en su casa no ayudaba

-haber todos a chingar a su madre, salgan de mi casa que me estoy muriendo del puto sueno y no me dejan dormir!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Acepto críticas constructivas, reclamos, sugerencias, comentarios positivos o lo que caiga XD**

**Review? Plisss háganme saber su opinión **

**By kawaiikirkland**


	3. ¿a donde chingados?

¿a dónde chingados?

Pregunta en la que se cuestiona a una persona de manera directa y sin tacto, a cerca del lugar en donde estuvo o donde piensa ir. Está basada en desconfianza y , por lo tanto , normalmente es dicha con molestia y enfado. Puede empezaron todas las conjunciones del verbo ir: fue, ira, vas, fuiste , voy a ir , piensas ir , ira, vamos , iremos , fueron ,van ,etc.

Ejemplos:

1-todos estaban esperando a que Alfred regresara con los ingredientes de la comida pero al pasar tres horas comenzaron a sospechar que tal vez no fue buena idea mandarlo solo. Der repente se abre la puerta dejando ver al rubio con la ropa rasgada, los lentes desacomodados, agitado (como si hubiera corrido un maratón) y sin las cosas que le habían encargado.

-¿se puede saber donde chingados andabas? Y ¿Dónde chingados esta lo que te pedí?

-Alex es que me atacaron de nuevo los perros cholos, me mordieron y me persiguieron

-que perros cholos ni que ocho cuartos ahorita te me regresas a comprar lo que te pedí

Afuera los perros cholos con tatuajes, palos en los hocicos y paliacates esperaban a que Alfred saliera

2- Alejandro se estaba derritiendo debajo del intenso calor mientras caminaba junto con Alfred entre la arena, arena , arena y mas arena era lo único que vislumbraba el moreno.

-Alfred ¿Dónde chingados estamos?, no me digas que estamos perdidos.

-the hero no te lo dirá entonces hahaha

Si, México y USA se habían perdido en el desierto, definitivamente el mexicano nunca volvería a aceptar ir con jones a ninguna parte del mundo sin antes asegurarse de que conociera los alrededores o por lo menos tuvieran un guía…..


	4. a la me chingue

**A la me chingue:**

Manera rápida y descuidada de llevar a cabo una acción o alguna labor. No es ofensivo porque tiene un matiz jocoso, por eso puede se puede usar en contextos muy variados.

Ejemplos:

1-Mexico se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor de Inglaterra mientras este le entregaba un plato de "comida" inglesa.

Se metió una cucharada de comida a la boca y se puso verde, con dificultad se pasó lo que tenía en la boca e inmediatamente se tomó un vaso de agua entero.

El moreno medio marido por la intoxicación le puso la mano en el hombro al ingles mirándolo con verdadera pena.

-hay Inglaterra tu siempre con tu cocina a la me chinge enserio de verías tomar unas clasecitas, digo, para no andar creando armas de destrucción masiva con apariencia de comida.

-¡a ti quien te pregunto!

Dijo indignado y muy enojado, claro que su comida era (casi) completamente (nada) comestible.

2-Alejandro caminaba por las calles del D.F escuchando música en su mp3 cuando este se le callo del bolsillo, llevándose así, al piso junto con el los audífonos que segundos antes estaban en sus oídos.

-maldición…

Dijo al levantar del suelo el aparato y notar que ahora nadamos serbias un audífono.

-fuu chinos y sus cosas a la me chinge que no aguantan nada.

Al otro lado del mundo chuna estornudo.

-achu, aru


End file.
